1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the winding of a thread onto a reel.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A general process for the winding of a thread onto a reel is discussed in European Patent No. EP 0 113 784 A1, in which the cord to which the thread guide is fastened is passed via fixed deflecting rollers, arranged on both sides of the traversing interval, and a drive roller, the direction of rotation of which must be reversed as abruptly as possible when the thread guide movement reaches a reversal point. This solution requires that the drive roller, which in the interests of continuity of the thread guide movement between the reversal points should have a relatively great moment of inertia, is subjected to a very high angular acceleration, which according to the cited document is achieved by transferring the kinetic energy of the drive roller and of the parts at least frictionally connected to it to rotationally suspended flywheel masses, which return the rotational energy imparted to them back to the drive roller once the thread guide has passed through the reversal point. Since the energy transfer from the drive roller to the respective flywheel mass begins with an acutely angled collision, which requires a precise adjustment of parts of relatively high mass subjected to high forces, it is to be feared that the long-term stability of the apparatus is precarious, even with considerable expenditure on the structural design.